Together
by geminie
Summary: [Traduction] pensées et sentiments de notre couple favori. ils s'aiment mais ils craignent de ne pas être faits l'un pour l'autre. Il vaut mieux que vous lisiez, plutôt que de prendre en compte cet horrible résumé, et n'oubliez pas les reviewsssssssss [no
1. Tout à coup

Together

**Auteur** : Hermspotter

**Traductrice** : geminie

**Dislamer **: aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Tous sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et Warner Bros

**Mot de l'auteur** : Salut à tous, il m'est tout à coup venu à l'esprit la brillante idée d'écrire cette fic pour me rafraîchir les idées, tout en continuant à écrire mon autre fic, déjà en ligne et qui commence à devenir intéressante (note de la traductrice : prochainement traduite). Au début, j'ai pensé que Together pourrait être le prologue de ma fic en cours, mais après, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de le laisser comme tel, c'est à dire une « two shot-songfic » puisque ce sont les pensées et les sentiments de deux personnes perdues à l'intérieur d'elles-mêmes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

**Note de la traductrice**: pour ma part, j'ai trouvé cette fic très bien écrite (du moins, en espagnol, soyez indulgents pour ma traduction, svp, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu) et j'ai eu envie d'en faire profiter les autres français, fans de Harry Potter. Bonne lecture.

-

**Chapitre 1 : Tout à coup**

Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux châtains essayait inutilement de dormir, se retournant dans son lit et cherchant la position la plus commode pour trouver le sommeil, mais elle n'y parvenait pas et se trouvait à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune pour lire un peu et essayer de se détendre. En arrivant en bas, elle vit un garçon aux cheveux rebelles, regardant par la fenêtre, avec à peine une ou deux flammes dans la cheminée pour lui tenir compagnie, comme toujours lorsqu'il était seul et qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.

Il s'était écoulé exactement 4 mois, depuis leur rencontre avec Voldemort au ministère de la Magie, depuis qu'ils avaient subi l'attaque des Mangemorts dans une tentative pour les fuir, et enfin, depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée, l'empêchant de se rendre utile dans la bataille qui avait lieu.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione Granger, la jeune fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard depuis bien longtemps avait changé, bien qu'elle ait feint de montrer à de multiples reprises que tout allait bien, et que le fait qu'elle ait été attaquée n'avait pas grande importance.

En réalité, elle en attachait une très grande. Il lui importait peu qu'ils l'aient attaquée et mise hors d'état de nuire. Non, ce qui lui importait, c'est qu'elle se fût retrouvée ainsi alors que son meilleur ami, Harry, se faisait persécuter par des personnes dont le seul but était de se débarrasser de lui.

A partir du moment où elle s'était retrouvée perdue à l'intérieur d'elle-même, à cause de l'envoûtement, elle s'était rendue compte que le souci qu'elle se faisait pour Harry allait bien plus loin que l'inquiétude que l'on ressent habituellement pour un ami proche.

Maintenant qu'elle avait entamé sa septième année au collège, il était difficile pour la jeune fille de faire comme si de rien n'était, pas seulement à cause de l'attitude de Harry, qui, depuis lors, était devenue notoire, mais surtout à cause de sa propre souffrance qui augmentait à la seule vue de celle du garçon.

Ils commencent à m'appeler Déléguée et je conserve mon insigne de préfète. Mes rêves ont été exaucés bien au-delà de ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais toutes ces reconnaissances ne me conviennent pas, ne me servent à rien, si ce que je désire le plus, je ne l'ai pas à mes côtés. Mais je ne peux pas ressentir ce qui commence à naître dans mon coeur. C'est mon ami, il souffre dans sa solitude, comme je souffre dans la mienne. Il tait sa douleur comme je tais la mienne. Et même si rien ne le montre, lui et moi nous ressemblons énormément, et c'est cette ressemblance qui m'atteint au plus haut point.

Mille fois j'ai voulu me rapprocher de lui pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'il me confie ses peurs, mais je ne peux pas. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est lui apporter mon soutient compréhensif, en tant qu'amie, de la même manière que Ron. En restant près de lui, je me perds dans sa seule présence.

Comment l'expliquer, comment lui dire, que de tous ces yeux qui me regardent, les siens sont les seuls que je ne peux fuir, ces yeux vert émeraude qui m'ont enchantée. Mais je ne peux continuer ainsi, je ne peux le laisser entrer dans mon coeur. Si je le fais, ce sera une erreur.

J'ai essayé de prêter attention à d'autres personnes, mais je n'ai pas pu. Victor est venu deux semaines, à ma demande, car il m'a fait part de nombreuses fois de ses sentiments pour moi, et je croyais qu'il serait la personne appropriée pour m'aider ; mais il n'en a pas été ainsi.

Ses mains ont essayé, mais elles n'ont pas réussi, seules les tiennes m'ont trouvée. Et chaque jour qui passe, je sens que je ne peux plus cacher ce sentiment de vouloir te sentir près de moi, dès le lever du jour.

Moi, la jeune fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, je me retrouve tout à coup ici, perdue en moi-même, dans mes sentiments. Pour la première fois, il y a dans ma vie quelque chose qui me trouble, et je ne sais que faire, ni comment l'éviter. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi.

Comment t'expliquer que, de toutes les personnes qui me parlent, seules tes paroles demeurent en moi. Chaque fois que tu me parles, je reste hypnotisée, comme dans un rêve avec toi. Victor a essayé de prendre mon cœur pour te l'enlever, mais il n'a pas pu, parce qu'il est déjà tien.

Ah, si seulement tu me donnais l'opportunité d'être plus près de toi, je prendrais soin de tes rêves, ta douleur, tes secrets ; je prendrais soin de toi ; peut-être ne s'agit-il que d'une bricole, mais ma peur commence à se dissiper.

Je te regarde là, arrêté devant la fenêtre, alors que tout le monde est allé dormir. Tu ne remarques pas ma présence. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te trouve ici, seul ; je sais que tu profites de ce que tous dorment pour rester contempler les champs, dans l'obscurité.

Ce sont à ces moments, quand tu ne remarques ni ma présence, ni celle de personne que je me demande le plus comment il se fait que moi, la Mademoiselle Granger Je-Sais-Tout, je sois si vulnérable devant toi ; comment t'es-tu emparé de moi, comment as-tu pu transformer mon monde aussi rapidement, comme ceci, tout à coup, toi, mon meilleur ami ? Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies tant troublée ?

J'ai essayé de m'écarter de toi, en désirant que tu ne m'aies jamais sauvée du troll ; j'ai essayé d'être seule, mais vivre sans penser à toi une heure entière est une chose très difficile ; les larmes me viennent, elle arrivent dès que je pense que tu n'es pas pour moi.

Penser que tu vas bien, que tu es heureux, même si ce bonheur n'existe pas, me procure une certaine paix, en mon for intérieur ; je me mets à penser à cette situation : toi seul peux me donner la solution.

Peut-être pourrais-je essayer de conserver cette même situation, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment adéquat, ou jusqu'à la fin.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux retourner au lit, demain est un autre jour… Je m'apprête à me retirer quand j'entends prononcer quelque chose qui m'arrête net.

« - Hermione »


	2. Que de pleurs

Note de la traductrice : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est traduit ! Je tiens à préciser que les titres des deux chapitres, à savoir De repente et Que lloro sont les titres des chansons de Soraya. Inutile d'ajouter que nos chers Harry et Hermione n'appartiennent qu'à

J.K Rowling ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Que de pleurs !**

Qui me dira pourquoi moi, le survivant, je me trouve ici, troublé et perdu au sein même de mon esprit. Comment est-il possible que pour vivre, il me faille devenir un assassin, et comment est-il possible que pour ne pas l'être, je doive mourir.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens et les choses se compliquent un peu plus, quand, au beau milieu de cette guerre incohérente, des personnes innocentes, des personnes que j'aime, périssent. En premier, mes parents, puis Cédric, Sirius. Mes amis ont échappé de peu à la mort, en particulier, Hermione. Comment ai-je pu permettre qu'ils souffrent, et par-dessus tout qu'elle souffre, elle ?

Quand je l'ai vue là, étendue sur le sol glacé du ministère, sans aucun mouvement, craignant le pire, j'ai cru vivre le moment le plus terrible de ma vie.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai reparlé à personne de la prophétie, je ne peux pas le faire, comme je ne peux pas non plus la transformer en anecdote. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, je sais qu'ils ne me reprochent pas ce silence, bien qu'ils en aient le droit.

Tout continuent à m'apporter leur soutien inconditionnel, comme avant, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le même. Je me refuse à les exposer de nouveau à une situation semblable à celle du ministère. Mon irresponsabilité a failli les tuer. Nous avons eu de la chance cette fois-là, il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi.

Sirius, l'unique parent que j'aimais, n'est plus avec moi, à présent. Je sais que tous disent que je dois cesser d'y penser, qu'il est mort heureux, en se battant : il en allait ainsi de son caractère. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'à cause de mon immaturité, il est mort.

Depuis que nous sommes revenus en cours, cette année, je sens que tout ce qui m'entoure a subi une transformation radicale. Ron est le même, mais Hermione a changé ; je sens que c'est comme si elle avait quelque chose, je ne sais pas, peut-être que quelque chose lui est arrivé. En fin de compte, elle m'a averti : elle a craint que tout soit un piège et qu'il n'y ait pas d'échappatoire.

La mort de Sirius continue de me tourmenter mais... L'image d'Hermione aussi, là, inerte sur le sol. Quelle peur j'ai eu, en me tournant, de la voir ainsi.

Tout ce que j'ai été avant, ce que je pouvais réussir, l'esprit conscient ou inconscient n'existera plus avec le nouveau jour. Jamais plus je ne l'exposerai à nouveau à une pareille situation, ni elle, ni personne, même si cela signifie pour moi être seul.

Si quelque chose arrivait à un autre innocent, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Je ne mettrai plus jamais personne en danger.

Peut-être que, quand tout sera fini, elle et moi pourrons sortir ensemble, si les dégâts ne sont pas trop importants, et si je ne la perds pas. Ce serait la seule chose dont je ne pourrais jamais me remettre.

Comment le faire, comme arriver à la chasser de mes pensées. Il est tellement difficile de la voir et de la traiter comme une amie, quand chacun de ses sourires est comme un souffle de vie qui me pousse à continuer, quand, sans elle, je me sens perdu.

Je n'ai plus assez de temps pour lui montrer combien je l'aime, la guerre est sur le point de commencer et je ne peux l'attacher à moi. Mon futur étant incertain, que faire de plus que d'inventer une excuse à mon coeur, quand je l'ai accoutumé à te mendier de l'affection.

Peut-être que si je m'éloigne de toi, un jour, tu m'appelleras et tu me retrouveras enchaîné à toi, car tu seras toujours en moi et moi en toi. Dis-moi comment faire pour me laisser entrer dans ta vie.

Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de personne plus pathétique que moi. Je me mets à rêver de toi, et quand je m'éveille, tu n'es pas là. Comment puis-je réussir à t'oublier et à te chasser de mon esprit en pensant toujours à toi, seulement à toi.

Bien que je sache que notre couple ne pourrait fonctionner, ce n'est pas suffisant pour t'oublier. En ce moment, à ta seule pensée, des larmes me viennent, larmes qui blessent mon âme et mon coeur par le seul fait de ne pas te posséder.

« -Hermione ».

Qu'il est difficile de prononcer ton nom, presque aussi difficile que de partager la même salle commune en réprimant mes envies de courir t'embrasser et d'éviter que jamais plus tu ne te sépares de moi?

Je crois que je devrais regagner mon lit. Je me retourne pour aller dormir, ou du moins, pour essayer. Et elle est là, arrêtée sur la première marche de l'escalier, en train de me regarder, avec ces yeux bruns que j'adore.

- Harry, je, je... Ce n'était pas mon intention de t'interrompre, excuse moi.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandai-je, en essayant de cacher les dernières larmes sur mes joues.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis descendue lire un peu, me dit-elle alors que je m'arrêtais au centre de la pièce, entre le fauteuil et la cheminée.

- Hermione, je voudrais...

- Dis-le moi Harry, tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter.

- Rien. Je sais que tu es là pour m'écouter, et rien de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'en ai assez de me demander ce que tu as.

Hermione perdait patience alors qu'en mon for intérieur, je me brisais en morceaux.

- Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Hermione.

- De quoi ?

- Reste comme ça, ne me regarde pas, parce que, si tu me regardes, je ne pourrai pas résister et je ne parlerai pas. Peut-être penses-tu que je suis fou, mais si je ne t'explique pas ce que je ressens, tu ne comprendras pas que, quand tu me vois... Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé au ministère ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Jamais, jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais senti ainsi. Quand ils t'ont soudain attaquée, j'ai compris en te regardant ; la vie m'a expliqué, à cor et à cri, ce qui m'arrivait réellement.

- Harry, mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Je ne la laissai pas terminer et l'interrompis pour pouvoir continuer ma confession.

- Tu sais, j'ai compris que quelque chose était né en moi, et que mon destin est d'être seul, pour le bien de tous. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé, et tout semble plus clair.

Je lui expliquai la prophétie que Voldemort désirait posséder, comment, depuis le tout début, j'étais destiné à me confronter à lui, et le fait que, lors du duel énoncé, un des deux mourrait des mains de l'autre.

Son visage se décomposa sous le choc. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, je ne sais pour quelle raison, si c'était par tristesse ou par compréhension. Profitant de sa stupéfaction, je continuai.

- Mais, en fait, le problème n'est pas que j'accepte mon sort. Le problème c'est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais j'ai compris, grâce à toi et au sacrifice de ma mère que j'amour est une chose qui se donne naturellement et que, si on le force, il ne fonctionnera pas. Peut-être que maintenant, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je t'ai fuie, pourquoi je me cache de tous, et particulièrement de toi, pourquoi je ne peux m'attacher à personne. Mon futur est plus qu'incertain.

D'un coup, les larmes jaillirent, incontrôlables, et je les laissai s'échapper. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. En fin de compte, elle ne ressentait guère plus pour moi qu'une profonde amitié, alors que je l'aimais à la folie, plus que tout au monde.

- Harry ? Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne sais pas que...

Je ne pouvais pas l'écouter parler, la laisser me dire qu'elle me donnerait son entier soutien quand j'en aurai besoin, que beaucoup de jeunes filles m'aiment, mais qu'elle n'éprouvait à mon encontre qu'un sentiment d'amitié.

J'avais décidé de me retirer d'ici, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir là, si proche, et en même temps si lointaine? Mais, alors que je commençai à monter l'escalier pour rejoindre mon dortoir, elle articula quelque chose qui me coupa le souffle.

- Harry, je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te veux pas seulement comme ami, mais aussi comme l'homme que tu es.

Ces paroles qui émanaient de sa bouche me semblaient irréelles. Je ne pouvais être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas dit ça dans l'unique but de me réconforter, pour que je me sente mieux, pour m'aider. Mais cette phrase avait brisé mon coeur en morceaux.

- Ne mens pas, Hermione, ne fais pas ça. Je ne t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments pour que tu me répondes la même chose par pitié. Je l'ai fait pour me libérer, et me sentir en paix avec moi-même.

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec cet air déterminé qui me plaisait tant. Elle me prit par les épaules et je fermai les yeux, pour ne plus la voir.

- Harry, regarde moi, je ne t'ai pas dit ça par compassion. C'est la vérité, je ressens bien plus que de l'amitié à ton égard. Comment peux-tu être aussi idiot ?

- S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne me mens pas.

Je sentis que je me relâchais lentement et que je me disposais à ouvrir les yeux pour essayer de trouver de la sincérité dans les siens, pour me convaincre qu'elle ne me mentait pas. Mais avant que j'aie pu les ouvrir complètement, je sentis sa main frapper ma joue, mais ce coup m'atteignit au coeur.

- C'est ça ton problème, Harry Potter. Tu passes ton temps à te dire que les gens t'aiment pour ce que tu représentes et non pour ce que tu es réellement. Mais je te l'apprends, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu portes à l'intérieur de toi, pour ce que tu signifies pour moi, et non parce que tu es le survivant.

Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai par les joues, pour croiser son regard et j'osai poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. A ma grande surprise, elle répondit tendrement à ma caresse. Puis, elle se sépara lentement de moi.

- Harry, c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais le fait est là. Je ne veux pas seulement pour ami, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en perdre la raison. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer avec quelle force, personne ne pourra jamais l'expliquer.

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- Essaie de me comprendre, j'exprime rarement mes sentiments, et découvrir ce que je ressentais pour toi n'a pas été facile, en particulier parce que tu étais mon meilleur ami.

- Je t'aime tant, Hermione, que je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Lui dis-je alors que je l'embrassais.

J'étais tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle m'aimait, et en même temps, j'avais si peur de la perdre, dans cette bataille finale, qui arrivait à toute allure.

- Advienne que pourra, Harry. Nous serons ensemble, à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, parce que je t'aime. Nous lutterons tous deux, et parce que je suis ton amie et qu'il est de mon devoir de te soutenir, mais aussi à cause de l'amour que je te porte, je serai à tes côtés, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Hermione, c'est une erreur que d'être ensemble, une mauvaise idée. Nous ne pouvons pas, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous serons ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans l'autre. En plus, rappelle-toi que Voldemort n'entend rien à l'amour. Je te donne donc un sérieux avantage sur lui. Notre amour t'aidera.

- Merci, Hermione. Tu n'imagines spas le bien que ça me fait de t'avoir à mes côtés, et les forces que tu me donnes, maintenant que tu es avec moi. Je te jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour nous construire un avenir meilleur.

Je l'embrassai, elle s'accrocha à moi. Ses paroles étaient sûres, mais, au final, rien n'est certain. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera. La seule chose que nous savons, c'est que nous nous aimons, et nous serons plus forts en restant ensemble. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant pour vaincre le mal, je ne le saurai qu'au moment venu. Alors, autant prendre soin d'elle et de ceux que j'aime. Advienne que pourra.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous nous embrassâmes, et ce fut le commencement de notre histoire commune. Mais combien de temps reste-t-il avant que ce bonheur ne s'achève ? L'avenir nous le dira...

Note de l'auteur : salut à tous ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que je me suis efforcée de vous faire plaisir. Les idées ne me venaient pas mais, au final, elles sont sorties !

Note de la traductrice : Voilà la one-shot bouclée ! C'était vraiment agréable d'essayer de rester fidèle à cette écriture riche et sensible. J'espère que la traduction vous a satisfaits. Je pense traduire une autre one-shot d'Hermspotter dans le même style que celle-là. Ce serait dommage que seuls les Espagnols en profitent. Merci encore pour les reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur. A la prochaine !

geminie


End file.
